Catastrophe and the Cure
by I'm-Not-Your-Average-Monster
Summary: One-shot tag to 'Fatal Reaction' Beach house aftermath because we didn't get to see it on the show. Michael/Claudia Joy love because they are the most adorable couple on the show! *heart* Rating for cursing lol. Please R&R.


_**Catastrophe and the Cure  
**_

_'Okay so I was inspired to write this after last weeks episode because I just **was not** happy that we didn't get to see how the Holdens handled it after they returned to post. And yes, I understand that Denise was the one who pulled the trigger but CJ was there too. She still had to endure all of that with Dee so the fact that we didn't get any good Mike/CJ scenes before the ep ended just wasn't acceptable in my opinion._

_I tried to get it up before Sunday nights ep but work has been cray cray and I just couldn't find the time till now. *sigh*  
Don't ya just **hate** when real life gets in the way of fanfiction? So inconsiderate lol.  
I also wasn't pleased with the lack of Mike/CJ together and separately in this weeks episode either! So. Not. Cool. -_-_

_Anyway, please read and review at the end cause they make me smile and I **promise** I'll update my fic 'Army Wives' today! **I. Swear.**  
_

* * *

Michael James Holden led his bruised and silent wife into their home with a hand to the small of her back. They'd had to leave her bags at the beach house—no unauthorised personal were allowed inside while it was declared as an active crime scene. She hadn't seemed to mind and Michael didn't care. His wife had just been held at gunpoint—again—her life threatened and her face struck, her sense of security shattered. What was supposed to be a relaxing week away for the woman he adored turned into a living nightmare with catastrophic results.

The whole thing was just ludicrous! He honestly couldn't fathom the reality they were currently experiencing. How does something like this happen to _his_ wife?

The most difficult aspect to accept in all of the chaos was the fact that he _hadn't been there _to protect her. That was his job, his most important mission and he just kept failing...

It was late and dark and they were both exhausted and shaken and wired all at once. It was safe to say that neither would get much sleep tonight.

"Don't forget to lock that door." Claudia Joy stated suddenly, voice a monotonous drone.

Michael looked at her sharply; it was the first time she'd spoken since they'd left the beach house.

"I didn't." She continued with a shrug and a small sigh as she stood in the middle of their foyer, "I went to the market. I didn't lock the door..." Claudia Joy wrapped her arms around herself and inhaled, "...didn't think I needed too. I mean, we _were_ the only two people on the beach today—" she stopped abruptly and tilted her head, a deep frown creasing her brow, "Besides the psychotic bastard who took us hostage of course, but he seemed normal at the time so..." she sighed again.

Promptly turning the lock, Michael moved swiftly to his wife, stopping directly in front of her, "Claudia Joy..." he said softly, running his hands up and down her arms. He wasn't quite sure where to go from there.

She lifted her shoulders again, lips pursed, "He didn't seem dangerous at all, Michael. He was just...just a _guy_, a nice guy on the beach that wanted to by us drinks—" Claudia Joy cut herself off with a sharp and loud exhale, shaking her head and pushed her hands through her thick hair, "God, _why_ didn't I lock the damn door?" she breathed irately, eyes flashing with anger, "I should've locked the door! If I had then—"

"Hey, hey, hey now..." Michael softly scolded, interrupting, "...you don't know that."

She scowled at him, "You don't even know what I was about to say."

"If you'd locked the door he would've just broken in instead." Michael assured her with a small smirk.

Claudia Joy stilled, hands still tangled in her hair and blew out a breath, "Oh...alright fine. So you _did_ know, doesn't make it true."

Michael dragged her closer to him by the hips, arms encircling her waist protectively, "Yes, it does because he was a predator, Claudia Joy and they always find a way."

She stared up at him wordlessly but her scepticism was perfectly distinguishable in that one solitary arched brow.

"What happened wasn't your fault, Claudia." Michael insisted firmly, serious and stern orbs boring into hers.

Claudia Joy covered her face with her hands and sighed, "Mm..." she mumbled in reply, the sound muffled by her hands as she nodded against his chest.

"_Claudia Joy_."

"I hear you, Michael!" she responded snappishly, head jerking up then arching a perfect brow at him she stabbed at his chest with her forefinger, "And don't, 'Claudia Joy' me alright?"

Blinking once he smirked knowing how she hated that then nodded slowly, "Good and alright." Michael returned placing a kiss to her forehead.

Expression one of unappreciative annoyance, Claudia Joy shoved at his chest lightly before tugging him back to her by the belt loops of his jeans, "Thank you." She breathed, falling against him with a sigh and contentedly closing her eyes.

He kissed her head and she snuggled further into him. Michael's frown deepened while he slowly tightened his hold on her.

He was slightly confused, _she_ was confusing him. It was as if she was indifferent to the nights events, like they'd had no affect on her at all. She was acting so _normal_ in a situation where she held the right to be anything but. It troubled him, severely.

She hadn't even cried yet. Denise had, she'd had tears in her eyes the moment she'd seen Frank approaching. They were already falling fleetingly during the car ride home.

But his wife? Eyes completely dry, lip completely stiff, voice completely even. 'Troubled him' was not an accurate enough description.

"I'm worried about, Denise, Michael." Claudia Joy informed him tightly, leaning back in their embrace to look up at his face.

Her voice had a tightness and the slightest tremor to it as she said those words, and there was fear in her dark, wide orbs.

It was the first sign of emotion she'd displayed over the entire situation and Michael wasn't at all surprised that it was aimed at his wife's best friend.

He nodded, "Knew you would be...I am too."

Claudia Joy sent him a look of pure anguish, "She _killed a man_ tonight, Michael!" she exclaimed in a controlled sort of panic, "And it doesn't matter that he was a deranged son of a bitch, he was _still _a human being and she'd—she wanted to help him, Michael but instead she'd had to kill him."

Michael inhaled deeply and cleared his throat.

Tears sprang to her pained eyes very unexpectedly and he blinked in surprise at their presence.

"Denise took another human life..." Claudia Joy swallowed thickly, turning her head away as she cleared her throat and stubbornly blinked the moisture from her eyes, "..and she'll have to live with that for the rest of her life and I..." Claudia Joy blew out a shaky breath, hands on her hips and lifted her shoulders, "Well, I'm just not sure that she _can_."

Lips compressed in a tight line, Michael cupped her delicate cheeks, thumbs stroking the skin softly, "I know you love, Denise baby I do too..." he started carefully, concern filled cobalt orbs searching hers, "...but right now I wanna focus on you tonight." Michael stressed, pointedly kissing her lips.

She didn't kiss him back.

Claudia Joy stared blankly at him for several long drawn out moments before her brow creased and she drew her head from his grasp, "I'm fine, Michael. We don't have to 'focus on me tonight'." She countered with firm shake of her head.

Michael dropped his hands to his hips and sent her a sceptical look of disbelief, "You don't really expect me to believe that do you?"

She looked up at his face, and his arched brows, sighing. Claudia Joy pushed her hands through her hair again and swallowed, "I really think I am, Michael." Then she faltered, "Maybe."

"How could you be after what happened to the two of you, honey?" Michael queried softly, hands going back to her arms.

Claudia Joy pressed her hands to his chest, "This wasn't my first armed hostage situation remember?" she stated with a wry smirk.

Michael scowled, "Well, that was different, Claudia Joy. You said that Belgrad wasn't gonna hurt you—"

"He wasn't." She insisted still, shaking her head.

"This guy _was_." Michael pointed out with a deep frown, his voice all tight and clipped.

Staring up at him, her teeth sunk deeply into her bottom lip, Claudia Joy nodded stiffly, "I...I, I know." She agreed with a quiet sigh, "Urgh! Does it—" she dragged her hands down her face before resting her right on her hip and shielding her eyes with the left, "Would it make me a horrible person if I admitted that I'm _really_ not sorry he's dead?" Claudia Joy questioned seriously, dropping her hand to meet her husband's eyes, "'Cause I'm not, Michael. In fact, I would've killed him myself if Denise hadn't gotten the gun first."

Michael pressed his lips to her forehead silently then responded with a quiet, "No. No, it doesn't make you a horrible person. I won't be sheddin' a tear for that bastard either."

Claudia Joy took a breath and then snaked her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on his chest with a deep sigh.

Michael rested his chin atop her head, arms encircling her protectively once again, "I just thank god it was him and not you."

She stayed in his arms a little while longer before pulling back and pointing to the stairs, "Um...I'm gonna go take a shower." Claudia Joy informed him softly, "Could you call their house and make sure they got home safe, please?"

With a gentle smile, Michael nodded affirmatively, "Of course. I'll call, Frank now." He promised her just as their phone blared loudly.

They both turned towards the sound.

Michael smirked, "How much do you wanna bet that's, Frank now?"

Claudia Joy smirked weakly back then headed for the stairs without another word.

**~AW~**

"Here..."

Claudia Joy flinched at the sound of her husband's voice, head snapping up sharply.

Her shower had been quick and scalding, the quiet, alone time gave her mind occasion to wander which was the opposite of what she wanted that night.

Michael stood with soft eyes and a small loving smile on his lips, holding out a cold compress to her.

She frowned, extending the pointer finger of her left hand towards him and sought, "What's that?"

"Ice-pack." Michael answered, dropping it onto the table as he slid onto the stool next to her at the Island counter of their kitchen.

Claudia Joy moved her eyes to him slowly and then back to his offering, silent and blank.

"It's for your cheek."

She blinked, tilting her head at the ice-pack curiously.

"There's a nasty bruise formin' and it's startin' to swell." He elaborated with a cringe.

With a light frown, Claudia Joy brought her right hand to her cheek and winced, "Ow..."

Michael chuckled quietly, that little sound and the confused pout now on her lips...she looked so cute.

She turned to him with unhappy eyes, creased brow and that pout still in place, "Don't laugh at my pain."

He shook his head, still smiling quite widely then placed a feather-light kiss to her shoulder and whispered, "You're adorable."

Still frowning, Claudia Joy brought the ice-pack to her face, declaring, "And you're attentive but that doesn't give you the right to laugh at my expense." Then she waved her present in the air, "Thank you for this." Claudia Joy expressed gratefully, hissing when it touched her skin.

Michael simply kissed her bare shoulder again then shared quietly, "It was Frank, he and Denise got home safe and sound. She's gonna call you in the morning."

Claudia Joy nodded wordlessly swallowing a healthy sip of her drink and—feeling his eyes on her—turned her head to the left and arched an elegant brow at her husband, "Yeeess?"

Smirking at her drawl, Michael nodded at his bottle of Scotch sitting proudly on the counter beside her glass.

She shrugged, "I know what you're going to say." was her swift warning, finger in the air, before she proceeded to do her best impression of him, "Claudia Joy, you _just_ got a new kidney do you really wanna drink your liver into failure as well?"

Michael's smirk grew, highly amused by her attempt at mimicking him.

"But..." Claudia Joy stressed with a pointed finger again, "What _I'd_ say to that is; Michael I was just held at gunpoint by a sick and twisted individual . I both need and deserve this drink."

Michael dragged his stool closer to hers until their knees touched under the table, "I was actually going to say; care to share?" he corrected with a smirk and a waiting hand outstretched for the tumbler in her own.

She smirked back at him while obediently handing it over.

"We both need this after tonight." Michael mused quite bitterly and swallowed down a healthy gulp.

A deep frown marred her graceful features again and Claudia Joy swallowed hard, turning her head away.

He watched her do so and wordlessly reached out, covering her hand with his.

Claudia Joy squeezed it hard, grateful for the grounding comfort, then blew out a shaking breath, "I...I'm sorry if I'm being difficult or, or distant a—" she sighed again, looking down briefly and then back up at the fridge, "I guess I'm still processing. Trying to make sense of it all which _yes_..." Claudia Joy turned to him with arched brows to find his mouth agape in objection. She smiled, "...I am aware is futile because we're never going to understand that man's fractured mind."

He nodded; she'd taken the words right out of his mouth.

Looking back at the fridge in front of her, littered with family candids and important reminders and Michael's favourite Indian take out menu, Claudia Joy pursed her lips and shrugged, "Can't help it though."

Michael took another sip and brought her hand to his lips, "I know." He whispered in quiet agreement, passing the glass back to her.

Claudia Joy swallowed some down, was silent a while, and then said, "I got your voicemail by the way."

Michael's curious and puzzled eyes watched her carefully.

"It was sweet." She stated with a soft smile, taking another drink she pressed her lips together, still staring straight ahead, "He let me listen to it." Claudia Joy shrugged but her expression made her look a little tortured, "Ya know, to prove to us that no-one was coming to our rescue."

Michael's jaw clenched and he sat up ramrod straight with tension. He turned his body towards hers and kissed her temple, "I am so sorry."

"No." Claudia Joy refuted immediately, shaking her head, "No, Michael it wasn't anymore _your _fault than it was _mine _so don't blame yourself. There was no way you could know."

Michael dropped his forehead to her shoulder and she cupped the side of his face with her right hand, kissing his head quickly.

"I should've known something was wrong when you didn't pick up." He mumbled into her shoulder, "I was just _sitting here_ while he was—" Michael cut himself off with a growl and lifted his head to drag a hand down his face. "I should have _been there_."

"Stop." Claudia Joy whispered softly, reaching out to turn him back to her. She smiled at him lovingly, thumb stroking his cheek, "Please?" she requested, her gentle touch easing his tensed, tight muscles, "Please, don't go there. I can't stand watching you do that to yourself."

Michael closed his eyes, a sharp sigh passing his lips.

Claudia Joy dropped her hand to his, entwining their fingers on top of the counter while she pressed her left palm to his chest.

When he looked at her again his eyes were full of torturous regret and consuming guilt. He felt responsible. She was his wife and he'd failed her.

"I am _so sorry_, I wasn't there, Claudia." Michael apologised thickly, dark cobalt orbs glistening with forming tears. His hand covered hers on his chest, over his heart and squeezed it.

Moisture sprang to her own eyes at the look of utter anguish and despair on his face, "Michael..." she whispered hands moving to his shoulders and neck, "...ssshhh." Claudia Joy tried to soothe, placing a chaste kiss to his jaw then touching her forehead to his.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm okay." She responded instead, thumbs caressing his jaw, "He didn't hurt me...much."

Claudia Joy added honestly, grimacing when she heard his sharp intake of breath, "Please, don't punish yourself baby. You're here now and this is when I need you the most, alright?"

Michael opened his eyes to find hers boring into him already. A handful of salty tears escaped down his cheeks.

Claudia Joy gently wiped them gone.

"I could've lost you tonight." Michael observed his voice thick and trembling and sticking in his throat.

"But you didn't." She countered softly, shaking her head thumbs still caressing his skin.

Michael clutched at her wrists and breathed, "But I almost did...again."

Claudia Joy silenced him with her lips.

"I've never been more terrified—"

"Sssh..." she hushed when his voice cracked and she had to bite down on her lower lip to hide its trembling, "You didn't lose me. I am _right here_ and I'm okay. I promise." Claudia Joy reminded him, pressing her lips fleetingly to his, "You haven't lost me, Michael James I'm still here. I'm still here, okay?"

He closed his eyes, nodding slowly and she swiped his cheeks dry, kissing away the tears long and slow, still holding his face in her hands. The she snatched up the tumbler half full of Scotch and held it out to him with a firm order of, "Drink."

He did and she swiped at her own cheeks, ridding the skin of salty tear tracks, clearing her throat.

Michael scooped up her hand again, bringing it back to his lips, "I love you."

Claudia Joy smiled at him, "I love you too."

Dragging his hand up her left arm, Michael's fingers ghosted along the skin of her neck.

She smiled softly, automatically leaning into his touch, relaxing some at last. Now that she wasn't putting distance between herself and the one person who could comfort her best.

With a lazy smile, Michael pushed his fingers through her thick and silk-like hair, relishing the feel of her and the relief he felt at having her there still.

She turned towards the fridge and the soft dark curtain fell over her face.

Like he had a thousand times before, Michael gently tucked the strands behind her ear so he could see her beautiful face.

Claudia Joy stilled and he could see her every muscle tense at once. She pressed her lips firmly together and held her breath.

Michael's thumb brushed her ear lightly and she flinched, springing away from him with a start.

"Don't!" Claudia Joy exclaimed in a quiet, breathless gasp sliding off the stool and wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

Startled, and quizzical Michael held up his hands, completely stunned by her unexpected reaction.

Swallowing hard, Claudia Joy pushed her hands through her hair to free it again and shuddered violently, "I'm sorry but just—I really need you to not do that tonight, okay, please?"

"Okay." Michael agreed, hands still up and eyes still alarmed, "Okay, it's alright just...relax, Claudia Joy. Come sit back down."

She shook her head, "No." Claudia Joy refused, slowly moving toward the nearest exit, "I uh...I'm gonna take another shower and then...then I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Michael watched her retreat with wary eyes, still bewildered as to why she had until a heinous thought entered his tired mind and his face grew frighteningly pale.

**~AW~**

Claudia Joy stayed under the spray of her shower well after the water had scalded her skin raw. It was now starting to run cold but she was making no effort to move.

She could still feel his hands; fingers in her hair, touching her ear, her jaw, her neck and her shoulders, her back. He'd been all over them, encroaching well beyond the boundaries of personal space.

The way he'd looked at them...like they were prey—Claudia Joy shuddered at the memory. She knew that look, she'd seen it before and she knew where it led. It was all just too much like Paolo Ruiz all over again. He'd looked at her the very same way, touched her the same way with the same intent and dangerous glint in his eyes and he'd almost succeeded.

She hadn't allowed _this_ bastard to get that far and yet, somehow, this time...it just felt so much more sinister.

Tilting her head up under the water, Claudia Joy pushed her wet hair from her face and then turned off the spray. She reached for her red fluffy towel, wrapping it around her body, before stepping out.

She wiped the steam from the large mirror and winced at the sight of her bruised cheekbone. Michael had been right and she really should have kept that ice-pack on it longer.

Lifting her hair towel from the heated rack Claudia Joy squeezed the water from her soaked locks then shook it loose with a long, reflective inhale.

She'd completely over-reacted downstairs with Michael. Everything was still so fresh in her mind though; she was still living it, still there and maybe she wasn't as fine as she'd thought.

Pursing her lips she closed her eyes and rolled her tense shoulders before taking a breath and exiting their en-suite.

Claudia Joy stopped short at finding her husband perched on their bed, staring at his hands in his lap.

He was very obviously waiting for her and he looked...well, he looked disturbed and a little furious.

His jaw was tight, his lips a firm line, back stiff and his fists were clenched.

He didn't look at her though, so Claudia Joy went about drying herself off and re-dressing for bed then took a seat at her vanity where her spare hair dryer resided. She was halfway through the task when he appeared in the mirror behind her.

Claudia Joy's movements stalled and she promptly shut off the hair dryer, abandoning it on the dresser.

"Michael?" she called gently, brow creased and wary.

He pressed his lips together, hesitating, before he cleared his throat and began, "When you say...the he didn't hurt you 'much'..." Michael cleared his throat again, knuckles white he was gripping the back of the chair so tightly, "...what did he do?"

Claudia Joy blinked in surprise, "U-um..." she pointed to her cheek with arched brows.

Michael blew out a frustrated breath, "That's not what I—" he broke off sternly, staring into her dark, puzzled eyes through the mirror, "I didn't think there was any reason too before but now...I have to ask."

She frowned deepened and she gave her head a quick, incredulous shake, "Michael, honey what on earth are you trying to say?" Claudia Joy questioned with a small smirk.

Her husband was silent and still and staring and it was making her uncomfortable.

Claudia Joy threw up her hands, "_Michael_...spit it out, already."

Michael swallowed thickly, "Did he...hurt you, Claudia Joy?"

She arched an elegant brow at him slowly. Didn't they just cover this?

"Did he...?" Michael gazed at her with pained, expressive eyes asking the words his lips couldn't form themselves.

Claudia Joy's eyebrows creased into a slow frown before her eyes bulged, "Oh—" she spun in the chair to face him, "_No_, god no! Michael, no." Claudia Joy vigorously shook her head and his entire being sagged with relief.

Her hands grasped his on the chair and she gave them a tug so he'd look up.

Claudia Joy shook her head resolute, stating with unwavering certainty, "It didn't get that far, Michael I swear."

He nodded slowly, still rigid and tense and livid beyond belief. He wasn't naive, he knew perfectly well what that crazy son of a bitch had been planning to do to his wife. It was a miracle she'd escaped that horrendous fate twice in her life.

Her reaction downstairs had petrified him though and he'd just had to ask, so he'd no without a doubt.

Claudia Joy rose to her feet and moved directly in front of him, "Hey?" she whispered gently, hands on his hips, and dipping her head to catch his eyes, "I'm sorry about downstairs, I, I over-reacted." Claudia Joy apologised sincerely with a grimace on her lips and regret in her dark orbs, "I'm assuming that's what prompted you to ask?"

Michael nodded jerkily.

She sighed, "I'm so sorry I just...you did that and he'd done the same thing and it just happened and—"Claudia Joy broke off abruptly, shaking her head and looking heavenward. She exhaled sharply, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed and turned her head away releasing an annoyed groan.

Michael reached out to grasp her hands that rested on her hips and coaxed her forwards into his encircling arms.

Closing her eyes, Claudia Joy hid her face with her hands and pressed herself closer to him.

"You..." Michael started softly, placing a light kiss to her hair, "...have nothing to be sorry for honey. Absolutely nothing at all."

Claudia Joy scoffed, shaking her head against his chest, "That's..." she pulled back and moved gracefully away from him, "...not necessarily true."

Michael's brow creased deeply and he gazed after her, eyes following her form to their bed.

She fell onto her side, teeth chewing relentlessly on her bottom lip.

Inhaling slow and deep, Michael followed after her.

She angled her body towards him with a guilty heart.

"Claudia Joy?" Michael urged softly, reaching out to trail his fingers up and down her arm.

"I volunteered." Claudia Joy admitted in a quick breath, staring past him again, "To um..."

Gut churning, Michael shifted closer on the bed, "To what, Claudia Joy?" he pushed gently, thumb stroking the skin of her wrist.

Claudia Joy cleared her throat, "To go first...he gave us the choice and I volunteered and I'm sorry."

Brow creased, Michael shook his head, "Baby, I don't understand. What exactly did you volunteer to go first _for_?"

She replied with a very similar look to the one he'd given her minutes prior.

Michael blinked. She pursed her lips and held her breath.

Leaning away, Michael rose from their bed, "You—" he swallowed his words and the biting tone that accompanied them, turning his back.

Claudia Joy sighed, closing her eyes and cursing. She'd just _known_ he wouldn't take that well.

Michael spun back to her with a tight jaw and angry eyes, "You _volunteered_? Claudia, _why_ the hell would you do that?"

"_One_ of us had too, Michael!" Claudia Joy snapped back, in defence of her actions, "You weren't there, alright? You don't know what he was like—we _had_ to make the choice or—" she shook her head, exhaling an aggravated breath and turned her back on him muttering, "Forget it, I shouldn't have said anything."

Michael closed his eyes with an irate sigh of his own and then moved around to her side of the bed, sitting silently next to her.

Then he took her hand in his, "I'm sorry." Michael apologised sincerely, bringing it to his lips, "I shouldn't have said it like—I'm sorry."

She glanced at him fleetingly, her cold expression not changing.

Michael kissed her shoulder again, "I'm sorry, baby. You did what you had too."

"I did." Claudia Joy agreed swiftly, then turned to him with a sigh, "I'm sorry too."

"What can I do?" Michael inquired helplessly, feeling utterly powerless to help his wife. He ran his right hand up and down her back soothingly, "Just tell me, Claudia Joy, and I'll do it."

She sent him a loving smile, "Can...can you just _stop_ asking questions?" Claudia Joy requested, resting her free hand on his thigh, "I really don't wanna talk about it anymore, okay?"

Michael pressed his lips to her forehead and promised, "Done. No more questions."

"Thank you." She breathed in relief, pecking him on the lips, "I love you, Michael James."

Michael returned the sentiment, his lips never leaving her, "I love you. Now let's get some rest."

She snorted and he smirked.

"I said _rest_, Claudia Joy..." Michael stressed pointedly and he climbed into his side of their bed, "...not sleep."

"Mmmm...that is something I won't be getting much of tonight, or is it morning now?" Claudia Joy wondered with a weary sigh, pulling the covers up to her chest.

She was _exhausted; _her mind, her body, her emotions. But she felt so alert and her mind was buzzing and her muscles jumping and her skin was crawling. She couldn't shut down she was still too on edge.

"Michael?" Claudia Joy called out quietly when the noise inside her head became too much.

He turned to her, immediately closing his book and discarding it and his glasses on his bedside table, "Yeah?"

She pushed herself up and turned towards him, "I have another request..."

"_Anything_." Michael encouraged without hesitation.

"Hold me..." Claudia Joy pleased breathlessly, round eyes glistening at him, "...please?"

Michael wordlessly slipped an arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her into him.

Biting her bottom lip, Claudia Joy tucked herself tightly into his side, her left arm linked around her waist, her right across her husband's middle and tangled their legs together beneath the comforter.

She kissed his chest, "Don't let go."

Michael shook his head, kissing her hair, "Never." He promised firmly, then pulled her even closer to him, "Never."

Claudia Joy inhaled deeply, relishing the comfort he exuded, twisting up to place one kiss to his jaw, and then another and another before adding one to his neck. Then she settled comfortable against him against, her head on his chest.

The sound of her husband's breathing and his steadily beating heart soothed her body, silenced her thoughts and ridded her mind of all the horror and fear that plagued her.

Finally she could breathe again.

**~AW~**

* * *

_'Thanks for reading. I hope this satisfied any Mike/CJ longings ya'll may have had haha.  
Sometimes we just need a fix ;)  
I'll update my ongoing AW fic today. I promise haha *pinky swear*'  
_

_Rachel xoxoxo  
_


End file.
